


In the Name of Lov- I mean, Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Normal Life, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, hur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It´s true that the first to fall in love is the one that is hurt.A sad Laurens that has to fight for a friendship, because he can´t get the whole ship.Or the love triangle story, except that is not a triangle (Δ), just a Jamilton line and John staring from outside./.Δ





	In the Name of Lov- I mean, Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a chapter from a fic I´m posting, but while reading it, I thought "This could also be a one shot, you know, for people that like...angst" (It´s light angst, I think)   
> So, if you like it and want more, lucky you, I have more!  
> Or just enjoy this lil´ reading :)

Jefferson.

Alex met him that time professor Washington (ex-professor Washington after he resigned to be dedicated full-time on his newspaper) asked him to write an article on Social Critics. His article received so many compliments that Washington wanted to hire him immediately, but because he was underage it wasn´t thinkable. Luckily he proposed that meanwhile, Alex could help the editor (Thomas) and gain some experience. He accepted the offer and was tremendously glad, but Jefferson wasn´t so happy about the idea of having a "sidekick". They fought a lot, Alex said he cut all the important facts,

-He´s unbelievable, John! -the boy had an angry furrow- I gave a great proposal and he said that it had potential. Nevertheless, when I read the report, he had amended it to such an extent that nothing remained of the original. –

-Isn´t that the job of an editor? –

Alex puffed his cheeks at that and said- No, it isn´t. The point is that he dislikes all my ideas! He said they are childish, and I quote "You can´t just put full emphasis on the freedom of choice of applicable law, that would make the parties choose a different law at any time. This is not some basic opinion Journal, my god, grow up." -Alex was mimicking him with a voice that John was almost sure wasn´t the real voice of Thomas- "Grow up", he´s just 3 or somethin´years older, who does he think he is.-

Even with an angry Alex, John didn´t dislike him. He had seen him around the campus many times, helping Washington now and then. He thought he was a student, but Angelica voiced him later that Thomas graduated very young from one of the best colleges in France, and his grades were so good that Washington presented him a vacant for a job on his, then incipient, newspaper. His only impression of him was that he was brainy, and probably a bad partner in work (from what Alex´d told him).

Things changed later, when he met him in person in a party at Herc´s house.

-Jefferson? -John extended his hand to greet him. He didn´t shake it.

-Oh, so you´ve discussed me -Jefferson refereed to Hamilton with a grin on his face, and Alex was suddenly red- And you are? -

-He´s my friend Laurens, from the U -Alex rushed to answer and faced John, who had a fake smile that said "Yep, that´s me, just the friend from the U".

-Okay... I´m grabbing some drinks -Jefferson stepped back. He sounded arrogant-, this seems boring, nothing like that night at Mounty´s club, right Alex? -

John gave Alex a look, "That night? Did he just call you 'Alex'?". Thomas saw their speechless conversation and walked away thinking "Apparently Alex needs to explain some things. Ugh, good luck".

As soon as he was far, Laurens approached to his friend´s ear- I thought you disliked Jefferson, why is he here? –he whispered while looking at Thomas taking some drinks in the distance.

-I, I don´t dislike him, we just disagree sometimes -Alex said a little unsure. John gave him a confused look.

-You said you wanted to kill him. –

Alex looked defeated and chose to just be straightforward- Well, yes, he makes me mad, but I kinda…like it? You know, fighting with him is funny. –

-Funny? -John looked more confused than before, but was starting to get where this was going, and that made him upset.

-I think I like him -John thanked that Alex didn´t take his eyes away from Thomas while saying that, because he would have seen the heartache in Laurens face- He´s very smart and we spend a lot of time together at work, so things just rolled on, I guess –

John wasn´t getting it. “Does that mean they are together? How long? I´m smart too… Why is Alex just telling me now?”. He looked back at Laurens, so he closed his eyes fast and smiled big- Great! –

-You think? We´re not actually together. He says he doesn´t like feeling trapped in a relationship -Alex said and John turned his face as if he was gazing around, he was hiding a smile “Good, that means they´re not a couple, right?”.

-Oh, so what does that mean? -John asked with some hope.

-We just fuck and have fun, but I´m okay with that; it´s a cool companion, with no compromises. It´s chill. –

Alex answered very confident, and after that John acted the best he could and said he had to go to talk to someone on the kitchen. Apparently Alex believed it, because he didn´t follow him. John didn´t cry, he never did that at the start. First he needed to kick something; and that night, after a few drinks, he went out to the front yard in search of his prey; nonetheless, he didn´t want a fight, even though he would probably win it. No, he wouldn´t hurt some drunk guy just because he´s hurting. Waking from his thoughts, he realized he was leaning against a strong pine tree, "I could kick this". Even the steady tree wasn´t a good target: he felt bad ´cause it was anti-ecological and went back inside, where he stayed in a corner watching how a visibly drunk Jefferson slid his hands under Alex´s shirt while kissing, if that could be called a kiss. Liquored up Laurens liked suffering, so he stood there for a long moment. 

Since that night, his judgement over Jefferson was clouded by jealousy, but it was other things that made him be wary. Since Alex started to go out with him, he began to move in a dusky environment. Of course they have drunk beers and shots before, but not to the point to get so violent to start a war with everyone and end up calling at John´s apartment at 3 in the morning with a nosebleed. They had been high before, but not to such a degree that it made them sick, when it´s not “funny” anymore.

Alexander´s perception of “fun” changed after meeting Thomas.

Laurens didn´t care how Jefferson choose to live his own life, and did not judge him for that, but Alex shouldn´t live like that, not again. Not after climbing up from the shithole his life was. Nonetheless they liked each other too much. And despite how hard it was for John to accept it, he knew Thomas cared for him in his own, twisted way; it just wasn´t what Alex needed right now. “Not ever”, John wished. At least Alex was the same with him, the things between them never seemed to change, except for one little episode of jealousy that they forgot as fast as an arrow. It was when Alex didn´t show up at Ange´s birthday party:

-I was working with Thomas on an article for Washington! -Alex was explaining himself to Herc, Laf and Laurens, who were sitting on the yellow entrance couch when Alex entered the house.

-For the whole day? -Herc said skeptically, crossing his arms.

-You know how this things are, these articles could even take a whole month to finish. -Alex was still standing on the door frame carrying a bunch of papers and archives. They stood silent, considering his answer. It was freezing outside.

-Close the door. -John said. He was arid. His head was buried in his shoulders, and he was buried between Lafayette and Hercules. 

Alex slammed the door by accident, and it made the tension grow.

-It wasn´t my intention -he excused- there was a strong breeze. -Silence.

Laf interrupted the quiet- You know how important you are for her, and it didn´t occurred to you to take the day off? You knew about this party for weeks. -

\- I did! -He shouted- I was only going to help Thomas in the morning, but things extended somehow, and we only got to send it a few hours ago -

They believed him, it seemed as something probable, and Alex wasn´t the lying type. But something made Laurens speak his mind before he could even stop it- "Things extended somehow". Come on Alex, be honest. Half of that time with Jefferson wasn´t just for "work". -

All eyes turned to him, speechless. He dug out from the yellow couch and went upstairs mumbling something like "Whatever". Then he went downstairs, mumbling again "I´m goin´to my place". He arrived shaking, it was really cold outside.

Yes, they forgot that incident as fast as an arrow. At least John tried to erase it from his memory, so they could still be friends.

You know, everything in the name of lov- I mean, friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh guys, leave Kudos if you like, comment if you want, to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, and if you want more like this, remember that this comes from a fic called "Laurens wouldn´t wait for it!"   
> okay, I´ll stop making my own self spam.  
> good night⋆...


End file.
